My Darling Autumn
by sweetheartbreaker
Summary: It's one of those days when I think I'm the luckiest man alive.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Boys Before Flowers. Credits goes to their creators._

_..._

**My Darling Autumn**

Today was supposed to be one of the worst day of my life.

It was business as usual in the museum, with pots and displays going in and out of the building, new artists wanting to rent a spot in the museum for a little show, selling of old artworks and throwing away those that were broken. It was hard work already, even without Habareoji intervening and abeoji trying to get things done his way.

With two opinions other than mine (and their voices much louder), my men working were getting all confused and getting the job done extra slower. My grandfather, realizing this, left the museum duty and tried answering some phone calls instead. But with his hearing, all he did was agitate the investors and employers. So I had to make time, which I don't have, and apologize to them.

It was such a headache going through all that. Then the fathers decided we need to have "the talk" and the talk usually means about the family business which both of them don't run and which I already have in control. It also means more time used for things unnecessary. More time wasted.

And I could have used my time with her...

I glanced at my clock some minutes after we started "the talk" (which included my father pacing and my grandfather mumbling words only he can understand), and I jumped when I realized I was going to be late with my meeting with her if I don't leave immediately. I stood up and excused myself. It raised a lot of arguments from the two consisting, which I just found annoying since they weren't really talking a while ago.

After another few minutes of ranting, they finally agreed to let me go realizing there was no stopping me. I bow for good measure, not forgetting my manners, and ran out of the building. In a few moments, I was in the car fitting the keys on the lock and soon I was on my way to the school.

I was contemplating if I should buy something to surprise her and contenting myself to just pick her from school. Her mother would get angry at me if I spoil her too much. I laugh in my head. _As if she isn't spoiled enough_.

I arrive at the school, surprised that the bell hasn't rang yet. I ready myself by the playground where we would usually meet, along with the other kids she so enjoyed being with. With a start, I find my earlier stress and headaches gone in a flash, and I haven't even seen her yet. I bet if I see her, I'd forget about Abeoji and Habareoji and my men who are working overtime tonight because of the trouble the two caused. Boy can she do miracles in my mind.

When the bell rang, all I can think of is my darling Autumn.

The kids run out of room and into the playground or their parents' arms. There were lots of laughing and squealing all over the place. It was a far better place than my dusty museum.

A small movement caught my eye. So, she was trying to hide from me, isn't she? I shook his head. No matter what kind of tricks she come up with, she never fails to amuse me and relieve from all the problems of the whole day. She was my angel.

I saw her standing behind the slide. Quite a smart hiding place, I might add. I crept behind her stealthily and muttered out loud, "I wonder where she could be." It was punctuated by her laughter, obviously having fun. Then in one swift motion, I twirled and she was in my arms, fulls of smiles and laughter.

I kissed her forehead. "I almost didn't find you!" I told her playfully.

She laughed. "I am good at hide and seek!" she announced. Her eyes were wide with joy. I'm sure mine were too.

She tried to wriggle free from my embrace. "Hey! Let me go!" she cried, still laughing.

"No way," I said, hugging her tighter. "Not until you tell me what happened today."

She nodded. "Ok! Today, Joong Ji tried painting a banana and he was doing it really bad..."

I laughed. "What?"

"It was bad!" she said, her eyes flashing with honesty. "And Gyu Rin was saying it, too... that it was bad. But I tried teaching Gyu Rin how to mold a simple plate and she was a fast learner. I really like her," she was saying really fast. She was talking almost without breathing.

I was nodding all the while but what I was really doing was just staring at her, wondering how she could grow more beautiful everyday, and that she doesn't realize that I was still hugging her. Not that it matters. I like it better this way.

Maybe I was in a daze a few moments because then she was looking at me expectantly. I reeled in a few words she said a moment ago and remembered that she needed to talk to one of the kids. I let her go and watched her back as she ran to the center of the playground where most of the kids in her class were.

I was satisfied to see her happy and content when a very familiar voice dragged me out of my daydreams. "Yi Jeong?" someone called from behind.

I smiled, if possible even wider. I swing around and saw who called me. "Ga Eul-yang..."

Ga Eul, so beautiful even in her teaching clothes, walked towards me. I suspected she was walking slowly on purpose because she knew I couldn't take it. I didn't and walked towards her in my own fast pace and carried her in my arms.

She broke from it immediately and whispered, "We're at school," laughingly.

"You're right," I said, not taking my eyes of hers. Ga Eul's eyes were very much like hers. "Until what time will your meeting be?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. I already asked it about a hundred times before I went for work in the morning. She replied just the same, "9 in the evening." And then added, "Don't try to cook for dinner. I don't want my daughter eating something that will upset her stomach."

I was about to tickle her for that when there was a squeal from the playground. "Omma!" she cried and ran to her mother.

Autumn, my darling daughter, ran towards Ga Eul with her arms opened wide. Ga Eul, too, ran towards her, smiling and laughing. They both reached each other and tumbled on the grass laughing their hearts out. It was a very hearty moment for me. And my father said this family won't work out.

Ga Eul carried the little Autumn in her arms after a few moments and made her way to me. It was the most beautiful sight, the two girls I love most in the world walking towards me. I could paint that picture and stare at it forever if I could. But of course, it was much much better having them together in my arms.

I kissed Ga Eul's cheek discreetly when she reached me. She smiled and looked at the child in her arms, almost an exact replica of herself. I always try to convince Ga Eul that Autumn got my smile. In truth, Autumn was just a beautiful as her mother. And I like it just that way it is.

"I thought you were not going to pick her up," Ga Eul told me.

I shrugged. "What can I say? Father instincts."

Both of us laughed met by a confused face by Autumn. "What's so funny?" she asked in the most adorable face that Ga Eul and I laugh some more.

Oh, my darling Autumn.

Who said this was one of the worst days? It's actually one of the bests.

**-end-**

****.

.

.

_(a/n: Hi there! I know it's only been a few days since I last wrote. But since a lot of people got confused with the other story, I See You Go, this is my peace offering to you all. A sort of apology fic. And to tell you the truth, this is the first time I'm writing a family fic, so please don't be too hard on me. ;) Thanks for reading!_

_-sweetheartbreaker)_


End file.
